


Once I've Fallen There's Many Stories To Tell

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [11]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Raven may have just saved the day, Vengeance is in the house, an addict's confession, and then so is Syn Gates, both Vi and Syn, closet quickies, matt giving weird permission, rock star standoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: A trip back to NY proves to be only so fruitful."You know I usually wear my addiction like it's a badge of fucking honor or something, but this is the reason why I shouldn't."





	Once I've Fallen There's Many Stories To Tell

Violet gathered their things as Matt woke everyone up. He woke Syn last, knowing he would freak out.  
"Brian, wake up, buddy--"  
He let go of Zack and turned, "Give me a sec...you still hard up after earlier?" His eyes weren't even open.  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Syn. Jade's in the hospital."  
"What?!?!" He sat up in bed as Zacky inhaled suddenly and did the same--disoriented.  
"Raven claims she was at a club. She was drugged, and she'll most likely be fine, but they don't know what it was with or what happened to her. Rave got us on a plane that leaves in an hour. We gotta go."  
Gates swallowed as his face went white.  
  
First class wasn't any comfort as Brian rested his head on Violet's chest and Vi stared out the window mindlessly.  
"She's not gonna want to even talk to me..." Vi mumbled as she stroked Syn's hair.  
"Yeah. Me, neither. Have no idea what to say."  
Zacky sat on his other side, his fingers threaded through Syn's, "Brian, just tell her how you feel. Just be honest. Start there--if it doesn't work so be it, we'll figure it out."

The tears started and Zacky sighed. Who had ever thought Syn would be the emotional mess in their relationship?

"Brian, you'll probably have to just give her more time. Right now she's still pissed off. Eventually she'll get around to missing you so much that she'll forgive you. Me on the other hand...."  
Brian sat up out of her chest and his watery brown eyes focused on hers, "I won't let her stay mad at you, babe. She can't forgive me and not you, it's just as much my fault as yours."  
  


Sleepily walking into the hospital, Violet was first wrapped in Raven's thick, tattooed arms.  
"How is she?"  
"She's having some sort of reaction to the drug, whatever it was--chills, fever, hallucinations, etc. But she'll be fine. Thank Christ you guys have today off."  
"Can I see her?" Violet asked before Gates could.  
  
When they walked into the waiting area, they were met with the stares of six huge, concerned athletes--one of which was Aaron Judge. As Raven ushered only Violet past them, Aaron and Violet locked eyes for a moment and their heads turned a little towards one another before she turned to go.  
As they walked down the hall, Violet sighed, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"  
"Priorities, Vi. Seriously."  
  
Violet sat down on the hospital bed with Jade, taking her hand in hers as Raven stepped back.

"Jade. I tried. I'm sorry I'm not stronger. I should've been--for you, for my own twin. You know I usually wear my addiction like it's a badge of fucking honor or something, but this is the reason why I shouldn't. It makes me hurt people. No matter how much I know Syn loves you, no matter how much I believe it shouldn't matter, no matter how much I know it's completely harmless--YOU don't know those things, and that should've mattered to me," Violet kissed her hand, "God, Jade, I tried to warn you, I tried to brace you. I hate that I was the one. You deserve better, you deserve Syn. Please forgive him, even if you never forgive me."  
  
*the previous night*  
  
"Fuck that guy, with 's solo faces and 's stupid hair and 's fucking dirty talk. What an asshole. I deserve guy! Guy 's doesn't cheat every on every fuckin' chance..."  
Poor Jacoby rubbed her back as Jade whined and cried over her now ex-boyfriend after five rounds of shots. She'd told them he went after some harlot on tour and couldn't keep his dick in his pants and they'd insisted that yes, she deserved better--only after some chest thumping and defending her and getting angry.  
"You know the harlot? Or are we talking a groupie here?" One of the other players asked.  
Jade drunkenly narrowed her eyes, finally wasted enough to out her own sister, "It was my fucking _sister_."

All their jaws dropped, before all looking over at Aaron.

This was the moment, when all their eyes were distracted, that a stranger slipped a psychedelic into Jade's drink.  
**  
  
A group of pissed off, young athletes glared at a group of cowering, nervous, ticking rock stars.

"Why does he have this affect on you, Matt? I've never seen anyone affect your self esteem like this," Brooks had Matt cornered as they sipped coffee.  
Shadows looked down into his cup, "Look at him. That's why."  
"Matt, you declared your love in front of 40,000 people. You guys have the best chemistry I have ever seen between two people, and you're worried about some stupid 25 year old?"  
Shads chuckled a little, "Look, I'm aware that it's childish and stupid. Just...something about him makes want to put my fist through his pretty, young face."  
  
Just then, Jacoby strolled across the room, looking at Syn but standing in front of all of them, arms crossed, "Why are any of you here? Didn't Jade make it clear she didn't want to talk to any of you ever again?"  
Zacky, having flash backs from high school of always having to stand up for himself to guys twice his size, was the first one to hop up from his chair--followed by all the others, "Don't you dare talk to him like that. He knows he fucked up and he's here to make it right--"

Jacoby, being the shortest one in the group and over eager to make fun of someone shorter than he was, stepped closer, "Yeah? What is it, 'Zacky'?" Snickers came from behind him as Vengeance narrowed his eyes and balled his fists, "Whatcha gonna do about it, short shit?! You guys are all cowering over here like a bunch of pussies. Some rock stars you--"

Zacky was about to respond angrily, when he found a huge frame between him and the baseball player yelling at him.

Aaron had stepped between the two and he shoved Ellsbury in the chest, "Dude. That's enough. Their drummer and best friend died in a hospital and I'm guessing that's why their so frazzled. Have a heart. Fuck."  
The others backed down and the guys all stared up at Aaron. Matt slowly put out his hand and Aaron shook it.

"Wow. You really are a fan."

"I'll never forget that day. I was a junior in high school." This made the boys turn to each other and giggle. Shadows all of a sudden wasn't intimidated anymore.  
  


The two walked to the other side of the waiting area together and sat down next to one another, both keeping their eyes forward. Matt shook his head to himself, realizing how immature he'd been.  
"I saw your little proposal on stage. Who knew M. Shadows was such a romantic," Aaron tried to seem like he wasn't jealous.  
Matt blushed, running his hand over his now short hair, "I wasn't going to let her go...And people keep calling it a proposal. I didn't propose to her."

"Yeah, but you may as well have."

Shadows laughed as Aaron smiled, "Well that's the closest she's going to get. I know she'll never marry me, which is fine. I don't want to get married."  
Aaron just fiddled with his jeans, figuring it was none of his business anyway, "Well, I'm happy for you guys. You're made for each other--everyone knows that."

Matt twiddled his thumbs nervously, "Ya know...you probably know more about Vi than most people and how she, um..."

"She's a sex addict."

Shadows turned and finally looked at Aaron, his eyes wide, "So she did tell you."  
"Well, we were about to start something together, so she thought that I should know." Aaron looked away at the floor, leaning over on his elbows.  
Matt continued, "So we have this, um....we have an open relationship I guess you'd call it." He cleared his throat, not meeting Aaron's gaze when he looked over his shoulder at him, surprised. Judge knew there was only one reason he'd be telling him this.  
Shadows laughed sarcastically at himself, "When we first talked about it, I told her she could have anyone but you."  
"Me? Why Me?" Aaron sat up in his chair, frowning down at Shadows. The confused look on the athlete's face made him look young and innocent.

"Because I was intimidated by you, man."

Judge laughed, blushing and running a hand over his face, " _You_  were jealous of _me_?"  
Matt blushed as his shoulders shook with laughter, "I know, I know. You gotta remember, you two started dating while I was holed away in the woods writing a record. When you guys left that box together...That fucked me up so hard. I was miserable. I wanted to beat the shit out of you so badly..."  
Aaron laughed, "Well here I am, dude."  
"By the time I asked her to be mine, those feelings were still there. I mean, I think she has a thing for big guys--"  
"Obviously."  
"And you're fuckin' huge, so...I dunno...now that I've met you and you seem like a pretty cool guy, standing up for us and all..."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him, astonished at what the singer was about to say.

"She's about to come off tour soon...I guess I don't care if she's with you. That's all I'm trying to say."

Talk about conversation you think you'll never have in a lifetime, Aaron thought.  
He grinned wide, "I'd be happy to help take care of your girlfriend for you, Shadows."

Matt laughed, knowing this conversation was absolutely ludicrous.  
  


Just then Violet walked up to Syn on the other side of the room. She distractedly told Gates he could go see her, as she noticed Matt and Aaron talking. _What the fuck?_  
She walked over, warily speaking up, "Hi, boys."  
Shadows stood up, lovingly putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek, "How is she?"  
Violet looked nervously between the two men, "Not really any changes."  
"Relax, babe." Matt grinned, "We were making peace."  
Aaron's playful gaze up at her as he stayed seated had her wondering what the hell they'd been discussing, "Hi, Violet. Good to see you."  
"Hi."  
Shadows shook his hand again, "Good talk, Aaron."  
"What the hell is going on!?" Shade looked up at her boyfriend as he led her back to the others.  
"I'll tell you later, baby."  
  


Synyster sat in a chair that he'd pulled up to Jade's bed. For a few minutes, he just gazed at her face. She looked like hell, but she was still beautiful to him. He had missed her so fucking much. God, he couldn't stop crying since she'd left him.

"Jade, baby...I am a worthless human without you, honey. I know I fucked up big time but you gotta forgive me, give me another chance. Please. I've never been in love before and I have no idea what I'm doing--but I do know that I love you. Jade...I'll do anything," He realized he might never get another chance to be so honest with her, "Violet....is a daliance. I wish I could make you see that. You're not. You are _it_ , baby. My one and fucking only."

By now he was crying into her hand, and he jerked when her fingers twitched.

"Synyster??" Her voice was hoarse and cracking. He looked up at her, his eyes full of hope--happy she was awake.

But his hopes were soon dashed when she fell apart, yanking back her hand and covering her face with both of them, sobbing loudly into them.

"Get! Out! Why are you here! Other than ruining my life?!?!"  
"Baby! Please listen to me! I'm so sorry! Please--"  
Synyster was soon being hauled out of the room, struggling and yelling.  
  


Raven stood outside next to Shade, both of them smoking.  
"So tour seems to suit you," He grinned knowingly at her, "So how is it really?"

He of course had stayed caught up with her and the tour--watching their YouTube videos, finding their stuff on Twitter and Facebook. He'd seen the photos of Andy, and the proposal.  
Violet smiled dreamily, "Rave, it's so amazing. All I could want and so much more..."

"So how out of control have you gotten?" He folded his arms.

Violet cleared her throat before shifting around and finally smiling up at him, knowing what would eat at him the most, "Shads likes dick now."  
Rave wasn't biting. He just raised an eyebrow at her, thinking that was a mean thing to tease.  
"Well, mostly Brian's. He got Zacky's once. And he's done them, too."

The color drained from his face when he realized she was serious. He finally mouthed, since he couldn't actually form words, "Are you serious?!?"  
She nodded, "And god, it's so fucking hot."

He had to get the whole story, "So...what!? How did this happen? I mean, Matt is, what the fuck...this is even for you--" He made himself stop stammering, combing his fingers through his beard.

"So...I held out for awhile. Then, after a particularly awesome night on stage, Zack and Syn walk on the bus and tell me I can watch them fuck. So that happens, and then Zacky starts fucking me--while Syn is fucking him--it was crazy! And then Matt walks on the bus. And fucks every. single. one. of us."

Raven braced himself against the wall, "No way that actually happened, Shade!? What the fuck!" He chuckled jealously.

Violet put out her cigarette, "He meant it as punishment that night. Don't think he was ready for how good it was." Shade kind of laughed, but got a little more serious, "I've been out of control, Rave. We both have been. That's why Jade is so pissed at me."

Raven gave her a curious look, "What did you do, Shade?"

"I finally slept with Synyster...just a few nights ago. After he had promised her he wouldn't. That's why she broke up with him."

Raven shook his head, running his fingers through his hair now, "Oh, Shade." He'd dealt with the effects of Violet's addiction on her life--and his--for years now. He knew it better than anyone and how it consumed her and controlled her sometimes, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I've been so out of the loop, I had no idea. Aaron called me and only told me that they had just put her on an ambulance and were headed to the hospital. He told me she was angry, but not why."

Violet's eyes got wide, "Oh my god, I bet he knows."  
"What? Who knows what?"  
"Aaron. She probably told all of them. They all know it was me he fucked. Shitfuckingchrist. This could get out and ruin us."

Raven saw the panic coming and grabbed her shoulders, "No freaking out yet, Shade. I need you to be strong. You guys are flying back tonight and we have to use that time wisely." When he could see she wasn't going to freak out and that he had a limited time to catch up, he continued, "So Matt knows about this, right? Is he okay with this? What the hell do you have going on with these guys?"

Shade sighed, knowing saying it out loud meant she'd have to own up to how outlandish it was, "That night on stage. He told me he needed my heart, not my monogamy."

Raven's eyes softened as he held his hand to his heart, "Awwww. What a sweetie."  
"Yeah, he _is_ a sweetie. We talked later and he seriously claims he doesn't care. We've fucked around a lot since then, so I think he's telling the truth. We had a threesome with Zack. He fucked Syn by himself. I fuck Zacky whenever I want. Then the other night he wasn't feeling well, so he fucking ushers me into Brian's hotel room and leaves."  
"And!?"  
"And what?"  
"Details, woman!"  
"Thus followed one of the longest, hottest nights of my life--which only encouraged Matt to one up him and give me yet a longer, hotter night with him. Which was hours before you called."

Raven fanned himself, "Holy fuck, girl. You and I are going to have the world's longest gab session when you come home next week."  
Shade smiled, "And by the way, thanks for teaching me how to do....certain things to guys. Really helped me out. And Synyster."  
Knight almost choked and turned her back towards the door, knowing if she kept going he was going to have quite a situation on his hands.  
  


When they walked back in to find Brian sitting among his bandmates being consoled, Violet walked quickly over, "She wake up?"  
"Yeah. She doesn't want to see me. Or you, probably."  
When she ran towards Jade's room, a doctor stopped her, "If you guys don't settle down we'll have to call the cops and have you removed. So you can stay in the waiting room and we can keep you updated--since you're family--but I'm not letting you in there. She needs rest and to stay calm."  
Shade narrowed her eyes at the innocent doctor and then whirled around, knowing she needed to talk to the baseball players before any of this shit got out.  
  


"Aaron."

The giant turned around to find the tiny goddess looking up at him. His smile from hearing her voice turned to a frown when he saw the serious look on her face. He cleared his throat as the rest of the guys gathered around them. The band saw them talking and gathered behind her. To a bystander they may as well have been Sharks and Jets.

"I need to know you guys won't tell the press about this." She forced herself to sound confident but not threatening.

Jacoby scoffed, "You got alotta nerve, lady. How could you sleep with your own sister's boyfriend? And why is mohawk here okay with this? We'll tell whoever--"

The cocky guitarist formerly known as Synyster Gates suddenly showed up out of nowhere and stood almost toe to toe with Ellsbury.

"Their relationship is none of your fucking business. Neither is mine and Violet's. You all are just as guilty as I am, except that I didn't almost get her raped or killed or whatever might've happened had you not called an ambulance." He cracked his neck as his brown eyes burned hot with anger. "Tell Violet you will keep your damn mouths closed or I will close them for you and then make last night look like your fault." His arms rippled as they tensed and his words came through clenched teeth and the long black locks that fell in his face.

Violet closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe.

The athletes could tell he was serious and an actual threat, so after staring him down for a few moments, they relented and put up their hands, "Fine."  
  


Shadows had seen the look that flashed across her face when Gates stood up for them. He put his hands on her shoulders, "C'mon, babe. Let's get some coffee."  
They walked down the hall, his arm around her shoulders. After they turned a few corners, he found a quiet hallway and a closet, into which he led her. Several hot minutes later, they stumbled back out--breathing hard and smoothing their clothes and hair.  
  
"Thought you guys were getting coffee?" Brooks slyly raised an eyebrow when they walked back to the waiting room, little smiles on their faces.  
"Oh, right," Shads laughed and plopped in a chair, putting his arms around her as Vi sat back against him. The rest of the band giggled at the reactions from the athletes across the room.  
Raven shook his head and stood up, "I'm gonna see if she'll talk to me."  
  


"Raven, I don't want to see you, either."

"I haven't done anything, Jade. C'mon. Talk to me. You knew what you were signing up for." He stood next to her bed, big arms crossed.

Jade looked away from him, towards the window where the rain mimicked the sadness in her heart, "Yeah. I know. Doesn't change that I just can't deal with it. Nor does it change the fact that what they did was wrong."

Knight sighed, "It's only wrong in that he promised you he wouldn't. And only because you made him. You know they honest to god otherwise don't feel that it _is_  wrong. They see it as just sex, something only so many people can get away with. I've seen Synyster with you. He loves you, like for real. He's still out there crying and the band says he's been like that the entire time since you broke his heart."

" _I_ broke _his_ heart??" Jade didn't have the strength to yell, so she just laughed ironically.

"He didn't do this _to_  you, Jade. You did it to yourself. You knew that by telling them they couldn't, it would just made them want to more. It's, like, the most basic human instinct. You may want to ask yourself if something in you wanted to sabotage this, just to shield yourself."

Jade finally turned and looked up at Raven, at first with daggers in her eyes that then softened until she was looking away again, "Fuck you, Raven." It held no malice.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, "I've known you two for a long time now, Jade. I want what's best for you, trust me, I've come to love you like a sister. And I know that no one can make you see sex like they do, but I hope that one day you can so you can be with the man you're clearly meant for. He doesn't love her, he loves you and that's what matters."

"I'm not like her. I can't just flip a switch and not care."

"I know. I've heard her speech about this a million times. And trust me, I understand. While I don't get attached to everyone I sleep with, I know I could never be like her, either. But think about that speech, is all I'm saying. You know the one. It's all about having fun and carpe diem and shit. Just consider it. Months ago, I know you must've agreed to some pretty out there stuff so you could be with him. Maybe it just takes time to get used to. All I know is he's really sorry and that maybe you should just listen to him. Let him apologize, at least. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out."

Jade squeezed his hand, "Not today, Raven. Not today."


End file.
